Daddy Dearest
by ruiiko
Summary: Rin loved her father. She appreciated everything he'd done for her and Len, despite struggling in many ways. Rin also realises she should probably tell him more often that she loved him, not just on Fathers day. He is her father after all, and he's the only one she's got.


**Two stories in one day?! o: Anyways... heres a pairing I never did think I'd use. But not in that way! I was going to use Yuki or Ryuto, but I couldn't find a good picture i liked with them with a guy. Then I realised that there are alot of pictures of Rin as a child, and there you have it. Kaitos the father. c: Also for fathers day! I just realised it was today, like, telling my own dad that i loved him and stuff. o_o so i thought maybe i should do something for it. Or atleast attempt too... so enjoy! and review.**

* * *

Rin has always loved her father, but of course. Both she and her brother did.

Or well, they appreciated him. They appreciated everything he did for the two of them.

Rin always felt like her life was sort of like a movie. A cliché movie at that. You know, those over emotional movies, where a young couple falls in love, but then something tragic happens? Or to find out that the couple has a baby on the way, and then they both have second thoughts about being together? It was always something cliché. Well, that's sort of how Rin's life felt.

She did love her father, of course. She appreciated everything he did, because he really was trying hard to be the best father he could.

He was a young father. Young and stupid, when he was with Rin's mother, to find out that the two were going to have twins. Rin supposed that her mother just couldn't deal with that kind of pressure, and decided to leave him while she still could. Kaito didn't talk about it often, but now that Rin was old enough to figure things out for herself, when looking at old pictures of her father and mother, that's what she envisioned.

Kaito rarely spoke about their mother. Whenever the subject ever came up about her, he always seemed rather distressed. Hurt, even. Rin would always watch him with curious eyes, as a solemn smile would come to his face. Then, he would look up to the sky, before saying, "Your mother was a great person." That's all he would say. She never knew the exact story of whatever happend to her mother.

Either way, she loved him.

He was her father, after all.

A young, single father with twins.

Rin knew he was struggling to take care of them. There were days when he seemed so on edge, or when he seemed so sad. On those days, Rin tried to give him space. She couldn't say the same for her brother, who always tried to figure the problem out. But give him time, he would be back to his happy self. Despite struggling both emotionally, and financially, he did seem happy quite often.

On those days, he would take Rin and Len out to the park. Rin loved it when he would push the two on the swings. The sun on their shoulders, Rin could tell he was the happiest then.

When Kaito wasn't paying bills and trying to keep the household well, sometimes, if he ever had any spare money, he would take the children out to dinner sometimes. He would allow them to order whatever they want, and he'd always have such a big grin on his face.

Yes, Rin had many great times with Kaito. She loved him. He was the best father she could ever ask for. The fact that he was trying, despite being without his wife, caring for two children, he seemed quite content.

Rin just appreciated everything he's done for the two.

Espicially for herself.

Rin was always quite close to him, more than Len was. She just generally enjoyed being around Kaito. He always seemed to have the best stories, the best advice. He was there for Rin. He was the mother she never had, and the best father she could ask for.

Even at age 16, Rin still really looked up to him. They had been through so much together. Kaito had always sworn to watch over Rin and Len, but growing up, and becoming more aware of things around her, Rin found herself watching Kaito over more.

Nowadays, he was always so busy with work. He would come home, late at night, tired out of his mind. And while Len would be asleep in his room, Rin would always be waiting at the kitchen table for him with dinner ready. He would always smile and pat her head. She would watch him eat, and then stagger off into his room to sleep. Then he'd be gone in the morning, off to work again.

* * *

It was another late night. Rin glanced at the kitchen clock. The stroke of midnight. Rin sighed, as she stretched her arms out on the table, glaring at the dinner she had prepared, going cold. Her stomache growled loudly, as she glanced at the dinner infront of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing. She wouldn't eat until he had gotten home! It had become a habbit of hers.

Although it was only midnight, Rin couldn't help but feel anxious. She knew that he often came home much later than midnight, but she always worried the same every night. She missed when she was younger, when they were more close. They did everything together, and Rin really depended on him. But now that she had grown up, she couldn't be so dependant of him. He was always busy with work, anyways.

If anything, Kaito was more dependant on Rin!

Not really.

He could do anything himself, but Rin liked to imagine that he depended on her. It made her feel important. It reminded her of the old days, too. Kaito did depend on her—he would always come home to find her at the table with dinner ready. That was one way Rin felt he could depend on her. The thought brought a smile to her face.

She was always her daddy's little girl.

She wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world, either.

Rin jumped then, as she heard the door fly open. Kaito staggered in, his tie loose around his neck. Bags were dragging under his eyes, black and purple. He looked so tired. Still, he smiled, as his eyes fell on his daughter. "Hey Rin." He greeted, pulling out the chair, and taking a seat. Rin folded her hands together, beaming at him.

Kaito had begun to dig in to his dinner, despite it being cold. Rin supposed he was too tired to get up and heat it up. But then again, she supposed she could have done that. "How was work?" She asked.

Kaito looked up again, and smiled. "Same old, same old, i suppose." Rin's mouth formed a straight line. That was his reply every time. If she had to guess, she would guess that he wasn't too found of his job. It kept dinner on the table, and payed bills though. But he generally seemed unhappy about his job. He never went into further detail—it seemed like nothing exciting ever happend.

"How was your day?" Kaito asked, changing the subject. He would much rather hear about his daughters day, then talk about his cruddy job. Hearing Rin blab on made him happy. As long as she was happy, so was he. That was what he lived by. It worked though, he couldn't complain. Knowing that Rin had a good day brought warmth to his heart.

"It was good." Rin nodded. He would always ask this, too. Rin didn't mind too much though, because whenever she got talking, he always had a serene smile on his face. He looked happy hearing about her day. Which brought some happiness to the blonde, knowing that he was happy for her. She had always wanted him to be.

If she could have one wish for the rest of her life, she would wish that her father would always be there.

He would always be proud of her.

That's what she wanted.

But more than ever, she wished for him to be happy, in return as well.

Kaito had finished his dinner now. He stood, placing his dishes in the sink. He tucked his seat into the table, and then patted Rin on the head. "Thanks for the dinner, Rin." He smiled down on her.

She beamed up to him

"Good night, then." He said his final goodbyes, before heading down the hallway. "Bye.." Rin mumbled, as she watched him.

Then, something came over her, as a sudden realisation hit her. Checking her phone, she realised! It was midnight. The start of a new day! June 15th. Fathers day! "Wait!" Rin called, rushing out of her seat, and ran up to her father, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his back. Kaito tensed up, looking back with a confused look on his face. "Rin?" He wondered. "Are you okay?"

Rin released him, looking up to him. "I love you, dad." She said.

Kaito looked confused still, but smiled. "I love you too, Rin. Whats with the sudden outburst?"

Rin smiled back. She felt blush creeping up on her cheeks. She didn't usually show many feelings of love to anyone, even to her own father. She really did love him, though. Sometimes she just forgot to show it. She was sure that Kaito knew that she loved him, but sometimes, you just have to hear it in words. "I just thought you should know that." Rin said lamely. She could have gone into deep explanation, but decided against it. He would realise the same thing she had realised moments ago. She supposed that she should probably tell him more often, however. Not just on fathers day.

"Thank you for everything that you've done. You're the best daddy I could ever ask for." Rin added on, keeping a smile.

Kaito was smiling widely by now. "Oh, Rin..." He sighed happily. He then pulled her into a hug. "You're the best daughter I could ever ask for. I'll always be here, so don't worry. I'm your father, and i'm here to stay."


End file.
